


In From the Cold

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deliberate Impregnation, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Imprisonment, Smut, Unprotected Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Written for @darkficsyouneveraskedfor weekend prompt challenge ‘What’s in a title?’, where she gave me the title ‘In From The Cold’.Having recently wanted to write something based on the movie Misery (which is also a Stephen King novel), i decided to test out a little bit of Dark!Reader in this drabble.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	In From the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimaginesyouneveraskedfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/gifts).



In From The Cold

Drabble

Sweeping up the last of the debris you smiled, dumping the contents of the dustpan into the trash before tossing it into the cupboard beneath the sink and washing your hands. Turning you stood with your hands on your hips, smiling at the clean up job you’d done. The wind and snow lashed at the windows, a bright flash of lightning illuminating the night sky. In a lull between squalls your attention was suddenly drawn to the door of your secluded cabin by a series of fast knocks. Rushing across the room you pulled the door open and gasped.

“Please… you’ve gotta help me…”

“Oh lord, come in from the cold…”

The man at the door practically fell into your arms, the wound on his head having bled down his face, but beneath the blood and dirt you could see how handsome he was. 

Smiling you pulled him into the room, his legs barely working, before you kicked the door shut;

“Shhh you’re ok now, i’ll take care of you”

With surprising strength you pulled him to one of the kitchen chairs, making him sit down before you got the first aid kid from the cupboard. Setting it down on the table you stood in front of the man, gently cupping his face and you found he leant into the warmth of your hand. You smiled at the way he melted to your touch, how as you got closer you found yourself standing between his legs, your satin robe slipping open a little as the belt worked itself loose to show a peek of your naked chest beneath.

“Was i… was I interrupting something?”

“Oh no, not at all”

Having cleaned the wound on his head you looked at him, his blue eyes searching for answers as he finally spoke;

“Do i know you?”

Smiling kindly you set the bloody balls of cotton aside, resting your hands on his soaked shirt;

“We should really get these wet clothes off of you, you’ll catch a chill if you stay in them”

Swaying as he stood you unbuttoned his shirt, peeling the soaked fabric from his skin before working on his pants, unbuttoning them and tugging them down his thick thighs. On your knees you looked up at him, curling your fingers over the elastic of his underwear that was soaked to his skin, a sharp intake of breath coming from above.

“It’s fine, i’m a nurse…”

You heard him release his breath, nodding as you pulled the soaked jersey down his legs before standing;

“We need to get you warm”

Taking his hand you pulled him to the bed, settling him under the covers before you pulled your robe open and let the satin flutter to the floor. His eyes went wide as he saw your nakedness beneath, letting out a small squeak of surprise when you climbed into bed, straddling him and laying on his chest, pulling the quilt over the two of you;

“What are you…?”

“Body heat; it's the quickest way to raise a person’s temperature”

With his eyes shut you watched as his lips quivered;

“It's going to get something to raise that’s for certain”

You felt his thick girth start to rise between your spread legs, your wetness coating it. His skin was now warm beneath you, getting hotter by the second as you shifted and rocked your body against his. Pushing yourself up you rested your hands on his hard chest as you felt his length notch inside you, pushing your hips back until he slid home.

“What are you…?”

But his question was lost as pleasure took over, his eyes shut as you took him deeper and further towards sweet pleasure.

Looking down at him you worked your body to your orgasm, reconsidering the dosage of the memory control drug, making a mental note to increase the dose next time. After all, you couldn’t have him continuing to escape and risk that he wouldn’t find your cabin again.

He came with a howl, filling your unprotected womb with his fertile seed as you caressed his cheek;

“That’s it Steven, just a little more” as your walls worked the last of his release from him.

As his eyelashes rested softly against his cheeks you could feel him slipping into a state between sleep and unconsciousness, lifting yourself from him before you worked the restraints that hung from the bedframe around his ankles and wrists;

“Don’t want you getting loose again now do we? At least, not until your child is growing within me…”

  
  



End file.
